


In Her Eyes

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluffy-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew she viewed herself as a failure</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

To those who knew her, Darcy was afraid, a former shell of what she used to be - a bubbly tazer-happy assistant. To Robert Bruce Banner, Darcy Paige Lewis was everything - his life, his world, his everything. And he knew the way she looked at herself in the mirror, she was keeping things - emotions locked up inside of her - like the way her eyes traced her own scars and bruises in the morning - and Bruce knew she viewed herself as a monster  
He found it funny, she had walked into his life and she seemed set on making everyone around her happy as can be, as she knew what they’d all been through. Yet through Stark snooping through SHIELD’S files, Darcy’s past was uncovered and then the permanent disfigurements cast upon her by beatings from the Avengers enemies and Bruce couldn’t help but fall in love with her, right from the start he’d promised himself.. but Darcy.. Oh, Sweet fragile Darcy…. needed a purpose.. Which seemed to be the thing he was looking for in himself  
"Darcy.." his voice was soft as silk as he looked at her  
Darcy remained silent, tears brimming her eyes, he knew she hardly ever left the tower anymore.  
"Darcy, why don’t you go out with Natasha for the day, Go outs-"  
"No!" she whimpered, eyes wide, her voice as scared as a lost childs - it was almost as if her childlike innocence was taking over  
"Darcy-" he whispered, heart breaking  
she looked at Bruce, looked at him with loving eyes, caring eyes that he knew held so many secrets, so many stories…  
”I can’t… " she whispered "You know why?" she looked down at her trembling hands and then back up at Bruce. "Because I’m scared to leave the tower, scared to lose everything.. scared to lose.. you. You are my everything.”  
She burst into tears and Bruce instantly wrapped his arms round her, holding her small fragile body in his arms. whispering sweet things into her hair. He hated seeing Darcy like this. He knew she kept things bottled up inside her and now he realised why she always loved making the others, especially him, happy.  
He knew, in her eyes she was nothing but a failure


End file.
